Middsummer night's dread
by warroirs fan
Summary: When ben and co. go to see a play ben see's Keven, then in china town he see's Ghost freak, are they real, hallucinations or somthing much worse?
1. Chapter 1

"The Samurai spies it's prey,"

"The Samurai pounces!!!!"

"Aw man, the Samurai misses."

Ben threw the game controller onto the seat next to him.

"Give it a rest Ben, you know that you completely suck at that game."

"Shut up Gwen, you don't know the first frickin thing when it comes to this game."

Gwen held up a small book.

"Actually, I think I do."

"Gwen, what's that?"

"This, my little brainless friend, is the instruction pamphlet to the game."

"This game came with instrutions?"

Gwen just stood there smirking at him.

"Gimmy it."

"No, why would I give to a dweeb like you?"

"Urg..."

Ben looked down at his feet,

"Hey Grampa, where are we going any way?"

Ben looked up to see the still smirking Gwen.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just that you changed the subject becuase you know I'm right."

Gwen stuck her toung out, then walked over the refrigerator.

"I'll be turning into Upckuck now."

Gwen spun around.

"What, no, please no."

Now Ben was smirking.

"Give me the instrution book and I won't."

Gwen took a minute to think things over then handed the book over to him.

Ben took it greedily then started his evil laugh.

"Hey, Earth to doofuss, you sound really lame when you do that."

Ben stopped, looked at Gwen, then he Angrily went and sat in the passanger seet.

After what seemed like ages (it was really only 5 minutes) Ben turned to Grampa.

"Soooo... Where are we headed to now?"

"Cina."

Ben nodded then relized what he had just said.

"What, CHINA???"

"Well, Cina town in sanfransico."

Ben scowled.

"Oh, that's boring."

"Who knows Ben, you might like it,"

"Riiiiiiight."

"I was also planning to stop in oregon for a day or two to see a Shakspear play: Middsummer's night dread... dream."

"Riiiiiiight."

"Can you say anything other then Right?"

Gwen had popped in between the two seats.

"Riiiiiight."

this is the wrighter speaking: Sorry, the ending's really abrupt, but if i had to find a perfect stop it could take me ages... so... yeah

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey kids, sorry but it look's like the only showing of Middsummer night's dream is tomarrow."

"Um, Grampa, aren't we supposedto check into our hotel tomarow?"

"Sorry Gwen but it look's like we are going to the play before we go to China town."

"Aw, man, I was gunna buy some nice Chinese thing to were to the play."

"Haha, Looser, you don't have anything to were to the stupid play."

Gwen glared at him.

"Oh yeah, like you have anything nicer to were."

Ben opened his mouth to say somthing but then relized that she was right.

Ben thought for a minute.

"yeah, well, guys are slob's, were not expected to dress nicely for a stupid play."

"Yeah, I guess so, I guess I'll just have to were one of the other 5 nice dresses that I brought."

"Oh, my, frickin god Gwen, we weren't planing on going to parites or anything, why the hell did you bring 5 other dresses!!!"

"IDK, in case some guy asked me out or something."

Ben rolled his eyes.

"Girls are sooooo wierd."

"Boy's are wierder."

"Girls."

"Boys."

"Girls."

"Boys."

"Will you two cut it out?"

"Sorry Grampa."

Said Gwen and Ben in unison.

"How much longer Grampa?"

"Ben, seiriosly, how many times have you asked that?"

"Only one more hour to go."

"Here that dweeb, only one more hour untill you can be out of the car."

Ben groaned then smiled.

"I bet xlr8 could get there in less than half that time."

He punched the watch and then...

"You, dooface, I don't think Graymatter's really gunna help in this situation."

"Shut up Gwen, if i can just get inside of the engine then i might be able to speed up this hunk of junk."

"Really peewee?"

Gampa looked at them through the mirror.

"Ben, I don't think it would be such a good idea to tamper with the engine while it's moving, and I'm not going to stop."

**LATER**

"OMFG, were finally here!!!!"

"Ground, oh the sweet ground!!!!"

Ben kissed the ground then spat a couple of times.

Then Grampa stepped out of the car.

"K kids, let's go check into our hotel."

And with that they walked off.

**PLEASE R&R**


End file.
